Nightmares
by IhaveAlotOfFeelings
Summary: Nightmares and flashbacks can only torture Katniss for so long, Peeta will do anything to help her heal. But Gale comes back from District 2 looking for more than just Katniss herself. Post mocking jay with some twists and turns. Summary sucks but the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT A/N:** Long time no read!? I'm always on here reading but haven't published in so long. ANYWAY the important note. I recently read a fanficiton and was so frustrated with the execution, that I re wrote it (LMAO) so therefor I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO THE STORYLINE PROVIDED.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY

CHAPTER TWO UP WITHIN THE NEXT TWO DAYS *ENJOY*

When I bolt upright I can still hear Finncks scream bellow through my ear drums, smell the bits of mutt and human flesh that shot out and showers us after detonating the holo, and I feel my voice dry from screaming. Peeta arms are their to reassure me and whispers of calming coos but the smell is all too real. The nightmare is all too real, I snap out of the embrace and scramble for the outside. The woods.

Scrambling through the house I can hear the heavy rainfall and wind smacking against the windows. I trip onto the stairs, but with the desperation for fresh air screaming throughout my being, I ignore the shooting pain riddling up my leg and clamber out the door.

Running in bare feet the prickling bark pierces my feet, but just like the tripping of the stairs, I have too much running through me to stop and let the pain over take me. I keep running, and running, I can almost hear Peeta shouting for me, I turn my shoulder to inspect, and stupidly slam into a cold lodgepole pine tree, causing a spasm to my diaphragm, leaving me winded clutching my chest on the muddy ground.

"Catnip?" A voice questions, it sounds familiar but it isn't Peetas. When I look out I can make out the tall, well built figure. Gale. I have so many questions but my voice is dry and my chest tight and painful, I can't speak. I can hear Peeta shouting in the distance.

"Oh the baker boy here to the save the day." Gale says in a salty tone. He kneels down beside me, to help me up I think but I refuse to have his hands tainted in Prims blood touch me. I smack them away quickly.

Aggressively Gale grips my shoulders, forcing me to my feet pining me against the tree I had just collided with moments ago. As my aching body adjusts his salty oily lips smother mine without consent, my arms pinned I can't fight back. His poisonous lips caress my neck but quickly pull away. My body crumbles underneath me and I fall back into the puddle of dirt and rainwater.

"I'm." He pauses in shock of himself. "I'm sorry." he adds clasping his hands over his mouth in disbelief. I think he wants to stay and try to rationalize his behavior but quickly sprints off as the shouting of Peeta becomes more and more clear. I'm thankful for it.

"Katniss!" Peeta shouts as he begins to reach me. I can't breathe to say a reply.

"Katniss." he whispers at the sight of me. I want to yell at him, to stop worrying and go back inside, but even if I could shout he wouldn't be able to hear me over this damn rain.

Peeta wriggles his hands underneath me to scoop me up.

I pull myself out, I can't be smothered, swaddled like a baby in distress. As I stand onto my feet, the bark that priced my foot, the tripping on the stairs catches up to me and I crumble down onto the ground, as I do I let out a scream and regain my voice back in the process.

"Katniss!" Peeta repeats once more.

"Get away!" I shout back.

"Katniss please" Peeta cries.

"I can't go back!" I shout, admitting defeat.

"Why?" Peeta asks softly, but loud enough for me to hear.

"I just can't" I scream stubbornly, afraid to admit the truth of why I can't handle the inside of the hollow victors village.

"It least let me take you to get dry." He says attempting to approach me. But just as Gale pinned me against a tree moments ago my instincts kick within me and I push Peeta away again.

"Katniss, please." Peeta pleads with me.

"No." I mutter.

Peeta lets out a heavy sad sigh and crawls up next to me, doesn't appear to be attempting to hold me, or even touch me but just sits beside me in the mud and the heavy rain.

"What are you doing?" I shout.

"Waiting for the bread to rise." He mutters almost smiling.

"What?" I question.

"When we would bake in the morning in the freezing winters, my brothers and I would just wait in front of the ovens waiting for the bread to rise. With nothing better to do, we would just wait it out." He says softly.

"Oh." is all I can manage out. The calm nature of Peeta gives me the credence to tell him the truth. "I can't go back." I pause before admitting, "It's were the past comes back to life. Torturing me every night Peeta."

Eventually Peeta coaches me inside, into his house as opposed to mine hoping it would be less daunting.

When we get inside he props me up onto a kitchen stool and approaches with with a first aid kit. I'm surprised he is supplied with one, but not at the same time.

Gently he takes out all the splinters my foot is riddled with, and bandages it nicely, he takes a damp rag and wipes all the mud that covered my scared lumpy body. I forgot how gentle his hands were. Reflecting on my own, they are much nicer and softer, as opposed to my own dry and permanently calloused hands.

"Peeta were did you learn to care for someone like this?" I let the words slip as the curiousty reaches the best of me.

"Before I could leave the capitol to come home, I had to learn first aid. To take care of myself, I was taught by your mother actually." he replies softly.

"Oh." is all I can muster in my exhausted state.

After exchanging the muddy outfit out for something more warm, dry and delicate, Peeta and I find ourselves entwined together once more in his bed. I want to tell Peeta of my encounter with Gale in the hopes it would help, but I can already feel the guilt of upsetting Peeta bubble up my throat. So I leave it, for now anyway.

"I'm sorry." I whisper as the darkness takes overs me and the nightmares that prepare to follow me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter was very cut short because I was sick of all the dialogue. Also I am so sorry the chapter is uploaded late I have been without internet! Anyway enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM ANY RIGHT TO THE HUNGER GAMES.

 **CHAPTER TWO**

When I awaken, I can see the sun peaking through the curtains that are roughly closed. My mind briefly washes over the dark dreams that plagued me the evening before. In attempts to ignore my thoughts, I prop myself up on one elbow and lean over and take the pearl from Peeta into my hand. I move slowly like a cat ensuring that I won't wake him. I bring the pearl slowly to my mouth, to feel the texture against my lips. I flashback to the moment on the beach during the violent quarter quell, I woke up with the delicious feeling of Peeta growing in my chest. But as everything in Panem when controlled by Snow, it washed away quickly and replaced with complete and utter terror.

When Peeta awakens his arm stretches out for me, to which I reply by rolling into his embrace. "Hello." is the simplest greeting that I come up with.

He brushes hair off my shoulder and a purpley ugly bruise surfaces. "Katniss?" is questions with fear and angry beginning to settle in his voice.

My mouth is open, as if to come up with some lie to protect him, but nothing comes out. and I don't know why. And that's when the truth slips. "Gale." I mutter.

"Gale?" Peeta questions aggressively.

All I do is nod.

"What did he do Katniss?" he bellows. The aggression in his voice reminds of when we were on the victory tour after the first games, I push the memory aside and focus on a way I can calm him.

"It was nothing Peeta, please calm down. It's fine, he regretted it, it's fine." I plead with him, repeating myself.

Peeta swings his leg off and attaches his prosthetic as quickly as he is able. He turns and the anger clouds his eyes. "Katniss?" he demands.

"Please!" I beg, please don't make me talk about this. I swallow down the ugly sobs that want to make an appearance.

Peetas expression softens, I expect him to come back to me, but he just turns and walks briskly out.

I need out.

The only way I can ever handle tender raw emotions, is hunting. I pass through the hall and peak to see Peeta baking, his way of coping.

Slipping on fathers boots and Jacket, I slip into the woods.

Only just through the gate and the serenity hits me as a big gust of wind pushes all the stray hairs from my face and I can take a deep breathe and feel calm, I walk throughout and retrieve my bow and arrows and continue trenching through.

I spike up as I hear light shuffling in the distance, I hope for a decent turkey as I'm sure Sae would appreciate fresh game. But as I am about to pull an arrow to be ready, I see the big figure and reconize the shape straight away. Gale.

"Catnip." He says hesitantly.

I have no idea what to say in reply. The sight of him is enough to make me want to vomit. All I do is look down and avoid his broken grey eyes.

"I'm sorry." he mutters.

This is what saps me up to his attention. "For what?" I scoff.

"Everything." He says softly.

 _"Everything?!_ " I scream, the anger in me protrudes, and their is nothing I can do to calm myself, I couldn't care less for scaring away all the game. "Prim? Coin? Peeta? Me!?" I continue to scream.

"You don't undersand Catnip, their's so much you don't understand" he says with fustration, looking up to the tree tops.

"Me!?" I spit. "You're telling _me_ , of all people, their's things I don't understand!?" I scream.

He begins to speak but I cut off his sentence with more yelling. "2 Hunger games and a rebellion Gale!?"

Gale huffs his chest in anger and edges closer and closer towards me. "Yes Katniss!" he bellows, "You got to come back to home! You got to run away and be with Peeta. You knew how I felt, and you ran away with him. You didn't understand we had to make sacrifices to save Panem Katniss!" He yells growing more and more angry.

 _"Sacrifice!_ " I repeat still screaming.

I begin to start screaming again, but I am stopped as Gale slams me up against a large scaly tree, his forearm pressing to my throat.

"Yes Katniss, sacrifice" he says gritting through his teeth.

He hold becomes tighter and tighter, leaving my gasping for breathe, I can feel all the blood draining from my head leaving me to pass out, and it only takes seconds before I do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM ANY RIGHT TO THE HUNGER GAMES.

 **CHAPTER THREE**

When my eyes flicker open the tightening in my chest is relieved, but my throat is in throbbing pain, and all I can think of how familiar it is to when I first met hijacked Peeta. My voice is tight and I can't speak but all my body wants to do is scream. My next instinct is to run. Run from Gale, he is much stronger than me, bigger build and his training for the rebellion has turned him completely.

When I stumble my feet I don't hear or see Gale in my surroundings, but I get out of the woods quickly for good measure. I just want to collapse where my feet are planted but I can feel the rain starting to pour, and think it would better to collapse into a soft couch then the wet mud.

As I stumble through the wooden door my feet fall from underneath me causing a loud thud. My head is pounding, I can hear the stiring of metal teaspoons against ceramic cups from the door way and it is beyond irritating.

"Katniss?" Peeta questions from another room, presumably the kitchen. I try to call for him but all it does it enforce the burning in my throat so I attempt to communicate by banging my hand on the ground.

Peeta walks out casually, stepping on the floorboard that always cracks no matter how little weight you put on it, but when he sees my limp body on the floor he runs quickly.

"Katniss! What happened, are you okay?" he bellows with worry.

I point to my neck while I try to speak without success.

Peeta quickly helps me up onto my feet then scoops me up into a cradled position and lays me on the couch, his hands are shaking with fear but are so safe at the same time.

"I don't know what to do Katniss," he says softly with nothing but fear riddling his words. As he is pacing around the lounge room he looks confused and scared, almost like he is having a flashback.

Oh no.

I push myself onto my feet but Peeta is already leaning over a chair, his knuckles turning white. I know not to push myself on him when he is going through this, just wait it out. So I do. I lay staring at the ceiling, ready to pass out but my dehydration and worry for Peeta is taking over me. I try to lift myself, but feeling so weak I can barley hold myself up.

It doesn't take long for Peeta to come back to me. Beside me with his blue eyes that hold the reassurance and hope that I need. "did I hurt you Katniss, what Happened to your neck?" he please almost crying.

I shake my head but point to the sink, gesturing a drink. Peeta squeezes my hand and walks off briskly returning just as quickly with a drink. I look up to him and nod as if to say thank you.

I gulp down the drink quickly, and it gives a short effect of relief. I want to communicate with Peeta so badly, but my voice won't let me, the worst form of restraint. But Peeta, always thinking for the best, brings me over a pencil and paper. With the pain and exhaustion slowly taking over me, I don't have the willpower to protect Gale anymore. So I write down:

 _please don't do anything. I need you._

"What do you mean Katniss?" he asks softly, stroking my hair.

Underneath I write:

 _It was gale._

Anger takes over his expression, but it doesn't burst, just nods. As if he is confused.

 _what is it Peeta?_

"When we were in district thirteen, I almost chocked you to death, real or not real?"

I gulp down my saliva and write down the truth.

 _Real._

Peeta nods, looking a little less confused but incredibly sadder. "I did this to you, real or not real?" he asks motioning to the quickly bruise growing around my neck like a necklace.

 _Not real. Peeta, you would never hurt me deliberately. We protect each other remember?_ I write taking his hand into mine and squeezing it.

Peeta strokes stay hairs from my face and pulls a blanket up to my chest tucking me in. He kisses my forehead so softly, it feels like the most gentle touch, and the safest. "Get some rest Katniss, you need it. I can ring a doctor to ask what to do." he says softly.

I want to protest, tell Peeta not to ring a doctor, just come and rest with me instead. But i am too tired and weak to do anything, so I let my exhaustion take over me instead. But tonight instead of mutts and lost children, it will be the one person I hoped I would never have a nightmare about. Gale.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey everyone! sorry it has take me a little while to update, I've had writers block! anyway sorry this chapter is so short, like I said, writers block! Hope you enjoy, reviews are appreciated

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own or claim any rights to the hunger games trilogy.

 **CHAPTER 4**

When my eyes snap open my voice is dry and hoarse from screaming, but Peetas arms are their to comfort me, and so are his soft I look at his complexion I notice he only just woke up too.

It's been a few weeks since the Gale incident, and my voice has recovered considerably well, much more quicker than in district 13.

"Good morning." Peeta whispers running his fingers through his messy blonde hair.

"Hi," I whisper stretching my arms and legs out.

After a minute to two, both of us recovering of the particularly challenging night before, Peeta says, "Suppose we should get out of bed."

I swing my legs over the bed and force myself up to my feet. I throw on my jumper and pants, not bothering to shower. I simply cannot be bothered, I feel nothing my numbness and sadness ever since the strangling, it brought out a depression I thought was forever gone. But it has returned and all I can think about is returning to be with Prim again.

Peeta walks over to the shower and places clean clothes and towel on the white porcelain sink beside the shower. I watch carefully as Peeta organizes himself, noticing everything about his body, the definitions of his muscles down his arms, and the scars that riddle his back and mid section, and the pinkish pattern, his scars are much more prettier then mine. It suddenly makes me feel self conscious and I pull my jumper tighter around myself.

"Katniss?" Peeta questions snapping me out of my daze.

"Yes?" I look up, his expression is filled with worry and concern. I cannot stand his pity, and I'm irritated about it.

"Have you taken your pills?" he asks gently.

I don't answer, just look away. Of course I haven't taken them, I haven't even touched the bottle. Why would I? their made to replicate happier hormones, I couldn't live a life knowing my happiness was nothing but synthetic.

Peta crouches down beside me taking my hand into his, I snatch it away quickly. "I don't need your pity." I mutter.

"Katniss," he begins softly, "I'm not giving you pity, I just care for you. You know that."

I let out a sigh and rationalize myself. It isn't pity, I'm just frustrated with myself that I can't and don't want to accept help, I have never been good at accepting anything from anyone. "I know." I whisper.

"I just don't want to take them." I add on.

"I know Katniss, but you need too, I don't want to either but I still do." He says softly.

I always forget Peeta takes medication, I don't know why. "How can you be okay with it?" I ask curiously.

"Okay with what?" he replies confused

"Knowing that it's fake." I awnser simply.

"What's fake?" he replies even more confused now.

"Your mood, your happiness?" I say sadly.

Peeta takes a few seconds trying to figure out what to say, I almost think it isn't going to until he speaks, "It isn't. Sort of anyway, I think they encourage you too but only you can truly make yourself happy, and besides to be completely honest with you Katniss, I don't feel happy a lot of the time, its too hard too when you have a past like ours, but you can't stop trying. I lost people too Katniss, I know what it feels to want to be with them again."

"How do you survive it?" I say now taking his hand into mine this time.

"I have you. i take my medication, and I paint and I bake." He says softly.

"Come downstairs and I'll make you something to eat, then you can have a shower and we can go visit Haymitch," he says with encouragement.

I follow his instructions, it's the least I can do. I don't have any appetite but I eat for Peeta, and shower too. I even take the little blue pill.

After I am dressed I attempt to tackle my hair. Mangled and has a straw like texture from it been neglected for weeks. I try to pull and sort it, but it isn't any use, it refused to budge. I may as well shave it.

"Would you like me to try?" Peeta pipes in, surprising me, I was unaware he was close by.

I don't say anything but pass the brush to him and drag the white stool that sits in the corner and prop myself up onto it.

Peeta slowly work through the knots, he doesn't pull or tug at them like I violently did, but just slowly parts strands with his fingers. I let myself enjoy the feeling of Peetas hands rush through my hair, although I know I will feel guilty for enjoying something later. But for now, it feels good to feel good.

When I look up into the mirror I see Peetas face hard in concentration, His blonde hair sweeping across his forehead just above his eyebrows. His jawline is strong yet gentle. As if one of the stylist had hand crafted it to perfection, but I know it hasn't. It has always been the same. Beautiful.

His hands so delicately work through my hair, I just want them to caress my face and body. But I would never be so bold to ask Peeta to trace my skin and tell me thing's will get better, no matter how bad I want him too.

Once Peeta finishes with my hair he just continues to run his fingers through it, and eventually braids it for me.

"Thank you." I say softly.

Peeta doesn't reply with words but just squeezes my hand instead, and kisses my cheek, he turns to move the stool back but I lock my lips onto his and feel instantly safer. When we break apart I let out a huge breathe I didn't realize I was holding. Peeta gives me a calming smile and we decide to make our way over to Haymitchs'.


End file.
